1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for easily and quickly locking and releasing a flexible rope in an adjusted position in relation to an anchor point which is more reliable and secure than forming knots in the rope with adjustment or tensioning of the rope being accomplished with the present device much quicker than tieing knots. The adjustable rope lock of the present invention enables the rope to be easily secured in or released from adjusted position by the use of a single hand thus greatly facilitating the use of this device in adjustably securing ropes in various use environments.
The adjustable rope lock includes a body of material having converging passageways extending therethrough with the passageways terminating at one edge of the body in a joined, merged passageway and terminating at an opposite edge of the body in spaced relation with the rope being threaded through the passageways with the two ends of the rope extending outwardly from the merged passageway at one edge of the body. The merged passageway from which the free ends of the rope extend is generally elliptical in shape although the specific configuration can vary with the ropes being positioned one above the other with one rope supporting a load and forming a taut rope segment. The other rope is the adjustable rope and forms a pull rope segment which may be pulled freely to take up slack, maintain or increase tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided which enable a rope to be adjustably connected to an anchor point. However, such devices include various types of clamp devices, hooks, brackets, cleats and the like which require that the rope be wrapped around or tied into a knot to adjustably connect the rope to an anchor point. The following U.S. patents relate to rope anchoring devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 106,549 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 297,158 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 334,711 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 346,390 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 436,315 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,731 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,816
While the prior art discloses devices for adjustably connecting a rope to an anchor point, the prior art does not disclose the specific structure of the present invention in which a load or taut rope segment can be adjusted in relation to a body by manipulating a pull rope segment in a linear direction. Further, the prior art does not disclose the various specific structural modifications of the present invention all of which include a specific passageway arrangement in a body which receives the adjustable rope therethrough with the passageways being of a particular configuration and arrangement to receive the rope and securely but releasably lock the rope in an adjusted position to maintain the taut rope segment in a taut condition.